When We Don't Play By The Rules
by Miss Nothing. Miss Everything
Summary: AU OOC. Sebastian is a wild college student that can be too open minded at times, one of these time is having two boys share him. An unconventional relationship with no limits but very fews options can lead one boy into wanting to break free. MALExMALE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey y'all, since my other two stories have reached the last chapter, I needed to start something new. I'm still working on TSVS and House of Secrets so don't worry. This story is a little upside down but I hope you like it. ENJOY

all reviews are welcomed, that way I can tell if I should continue or not.

* * *

The mornings of the twenty-two year old Sebastian always start the same. If he wasn't woken up by the sound of the two teenagers fighting over the bathroom than he'll know something's wrong. At the beginning he tried to sort it out and have them talk, he even made a schedule. But after a while it kind of got old since nothing worked, and it became his personal alarm. It's better than a real alarm because he always gets used to the tone and doesn't wake up. But this fight never gets old because there are always new swear words being exchanged and a lot of banging. He can't go wrong with banging.

"Alois get your butt out of there, now! I can't get ready in twenty minutes!" It was the yelling of the fifteen year old Ciel. He was facing away from Sebastian's door and his own. He was short compare to the college student but very stubborn, to even things out. It's very hard for him to be anything less than serious and Sebastian came to live with that. Because in the other hand he was very shy. A quality that is rarely found anywhere.

Sebastian walked to the bathroom door and stood beside the boy. Ciel noticed him and looked less angry. He was about to open his mouth and say good morning but was interrupted with the bathroom door opening in his face. A blonde, a little taller than Ciel, walked out in front of the two males and sighed as he closed the door behind him. He turned to Ciel "Banging doesn't help much...it only annoys the shit out of Sebastian." He smiled playfully and looked to the older male "Morning."

Sebastian walked past the two teenagers and opened the bathroom door "Sorry Ciel, but I have an early class." He closed the door before the boy with the sapphires can say a word, leaving him with the same angry expression. "I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed. He turned to the blonde "Alois! This is all your fault. You're like a girl in the shower! Do you really need that much time?" He wasn't looking for an answer.

Alois smiled and wrapped his arms around the short boy's shoulders "Yes...I do." He answered and pushed himself off "If you want to shower than wake up early." He suggested as he walked to his room next to the bathroom. Ciel did try waking up early few times but he always finds Alois in the bathroom. If he wanted to shower before Alois than he can try waking up at five in the morning.

The water was heard running again and the boy sighed, he knew he was going to be late for sure and he would go without shower except for the fact that he had to release himself last night and Sebastian helped. He needed this shower. Ciel knocked the bathroom door again "At least let me get my toothbrush." He kept his tone blank so he doesn't end up yelling at Sebastian as well.

After a minute the bathroom door opened slightly and Sebastian's head peaked out, his hair was wet and there was some soap on his neck. "Why don't you just take a shower with me?" He asked with a smirk, his scarlets gazing at the boy. There was nothing wrong with his suggestion but it was the way he asked that made it sound more dirty than it is.

Ciel took a step back and tried his best not to blush "I rather not shower at all." He huffed and walked away to the kitchen. Since he didn't have an excuse for saying no, he did the usual and ran. The more distance there was between them, the less nervous he'll feel. The older male faked a frown "So mean." He said in louder voice as he closed the door again.

When everyone finished their breakfast after showering, they all scattered to their rooms to get their bags an jacket. Sebastian was the first to the leave the table and walk to the couch in the living room where his bag was. Then he headed to his room to get his jacket. Ciel watched him as he rushed to place his plate in the sink and ran to his bedroom to get his things as well. He started wearing his jacket "Can you drive me today?" He asked while walking out of his room.

Sebastian was already standing by the door and ready "Alois can drive you. I'm late." He said as he gave Alois a look to see if he was fine with it. He fixed his collar and pulled out his gloves from his pocket.

The seventeen year old blonde nodded "Ya..." He looked at Ciel "I always drive you." He sated with a little confusion. He wrapped his purple scarf around his neck and waited with widened eyes to encourage the boy.

"But he's going to the library first to borrow a book that he was supposed to read a week ago. I'll be late if I go with him." He was looking straight at the college student and ignoring the blonde. Ciel rushed in wearing his scarf and gloves while walking to the door.

Alois picked up his bag from the floor and wore it over his shoulder "It's alright to be late every once and a while. You're record is too spotless." He waited by the table, converting his looks from Sebastian to Ciel.

Ciel walked towards the front door faster "So I'm taking advise from the guy who has to be late at least once a week. No thank you." He stood in front of Sebastian with a soft expression "Please." His hands met and his fingers tangled together in a praying manner.

Sebastian sighed "I'm sorry, kitten." He leaned down and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek before running off the door with his bag on his shoulder.

Alois walked behind the boy slowly and smiled "Little kitty is stuck with me." He teased and held the younger by his waist from behind. His hands trapping him and his chest pressed against the small back of the younger teenager "It's alright. He didn't forget your birthday." He stated in a soft voice, his chin rating on Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel looked away "I didn't say that." He placed his hands over the ones wrapping around his waist to let the blonde know that he needed to go. He was never comfortable with Alois touching him so intimately, not unless there were all being intimate. The blonde made it a habit and Ciel found himself unable to address the issue since it will only make it awkward. Be saved himself the embarrassment by just being uncomfortable enough to send vibes that tell Alois to back off. They don't always work but it's all he's willing to do.

"But you're thinking it. Isn't that why you wanted to ride with him?" It was silent for a minute which made Alois feel a little bad for saying it so bluntly. He didn't need to point out the obvious, especially regarding Sebastian probably forgetting Ciel's birthday. He quickly went back to his smiling self and kissed Ciel's cheek "Happy birthday." He said cheerfully while letting go of the boy's waist and pulled back to get his bag and car keys.

Sebastian was panting when he took a seat in the far end of the class and as far away from the teacher as possible. He was about seven minutes late and in this class it pretty much means the same as not showing up. Sebastian knew that it would be for the best to let the teacher think he didn't show up at all because by the end of the class he can think of a good excuse. But if the teacher finds out he's late than he'll point him out to the entire class and ask for an explanation then no matter how convincing his excuse is, he'll be asked to leave. But this way he can still see the lecture and learn and worry about Mr. Spears' punishment for not showing up. He tried to take off his jacket and gloves as quietly as possible to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Smooth dude." A hushed voice called from next to Sebastian. The male turned quickly to see who the voice belonged to and he found the twenty two year old Claude Faustus. He shared most of the classes with Claude from the beginning of the year because both males decided to get their PhD in international business. Since then they found themselves getting along more and more and the end result was Claude introducing Sebastian to Alois. Claude used to babysit Alois because they've been neighbors since the blonde was born. Claude also helped Alois discover his sexuality but it backfired because Alois choose Sebastian and didn't even notice that Claude had been into him since he hit puberty. Claude didn't hold grudges and moved on, found himself few boyfriends but nothing worked out. Then he met Ciel, a boy who tutored Alois, though he was two years younger than the blonde, Claude found himself enjoying the teenager's company and especially his maturity. Again, Claude introduced Ciel to Sebastian and suggested a double date and everything went well for about two weeks. Next thing Claude knew was being hit in the face by rejection and what seemed to be a confession to Sebastian. So Claude didn't lose one, but two, potential boyfriends to his best friend and somehow managed to let go because he knows how deep his friendship with Sebastian is. He didn't want to end it because of boys.

Sebastian sunk deeper in the chair and kept his eyes on the board as he opened his notebook "Shut it." He hissed without looking at his friend.

Claude fixed his glasses, still keeping his voice down "Why so late?" He asked as he followed the other male's movement with his eyes.

Sebastian glanced at him quickly "Ciel needed a ride and I had to convince him to go with Alois. Not sure that it will end well but if I took him to school I'd be half an hour late." He explained, running his hand through his hair and writing something down after Mr. Spears.

Claude leaned to the side to make sure the other male heard him "This is what you get for having two boyfriends." Claude shook his head slightly and gave the other a small judgy look. He couldn't help but smile then rest his cheek on his hand. "Do you really need two boyfriends? Isn't one just enough? Ciel seems like your type. They say opposites attract, you an Alois are practically the same. But you and Ciel are exact opposites." He continued like he's talking about the weather as he picked up his pen and tapped the desk lightly.

Sebastian sighed and a small smirk appeared on his face "This is about Alois again. You're still trying to steal him? It's not my decision. I try to keep both of them happy but if one decides to leave than there's only so much I can do. If you want him then you should be talking to him and not me." He took more notes and glanced at the other male without much expression.

Claude fixed his glasses "Already tried that, I don't understand what he sees in you. But he's so fucking into you it's annoying." He said the last sentence in a quieter voice to make sure no one heard him.

Sebastian looked up and titled his head a little, one of his scary looks appeared on his face with a small smile that just made him look more intimidating "How about trying to get your own boyfriend instead of stealing other people's." He asked as politely as possible, realizing that Claude would understand how angry he is without having to show it.

Claude sighed "You're way too cocky. You're so sure than they're both head over heels for you that you'd ask me to talk to Alois about leaving you." He stated without any expression which only showed Sebastian that he was as angry as him.

Sebastian smiled and his tone just became smug "What can I say? I'm just that good." He looked at the board and ignored the student completely.

Sebastian threw his bag on the kitchen counter and closed the door behind him with a loud bang. It was Wednesday so he finished classes early, he has some time to himself before Alois and Ciel come back. And then he has another class after two hours of their return. He had full intentions on skipping and having Claude take notes so he can copy them later. It was Ciel's birthday and it wasn't a weekend. There was a limit to what they can do but he was still planning on doing something. He wasn't thinking of something big like a party and inviting people because that wasn't Ciel's scene. He had no idea what to do and the only thing he could think about was how much Ciel loved his cooking and especially his sweets. The boy had a sweet tooth and having an experienced baker as a boyfriend helped.

Sebastian spent the free time he had before the teenagers got home looking online for new recipes to cook or new deserts since the boy was open to trying out anything. He didn't find anything special, it was a birthday and a normal meal wouldn't suffice. Before he knew it he heard the door open and the two teenagers arguing loudly about something as they stood by the door. He quickly closed the laptop and left his room to peak at the living room and see Alois laughing while Ciel's face was as red as always. He knew that the blonde must have said something too dirty for Ciel's taste. He walked out of his room with a smile "How was school?" He asked, directing his question to both males. He made his way to the couch where Alois was sitting and sat next to him, keeping his eyes on the flushed and frowny Ciel who was standing in front of Alois.

"Ciel was late for the first time today and the teacher didn't even bother to report it because Ciel is everyone's favorite." He was grinning so wide that his smile reached his ears.

Sebastian watched the boy's reaction carefully. And he didn't seem to care; the older figured that it must be something else that's having him look so pouty. He reached his hand to the boy "Come here, beautiful." He pulled his hand and sat him down in his lap "What's got you so down?" He asked with a smile, wrapping his arms around the small frame of the boy's waist.

Ciel crossed his arms and looked away. It was harder to resist when he was so close to Sebastian, his smell, his gaze, and his touch were just too much for him. He knew that if he didn't calm his heart beat then he'll end up having trouble breathing again. The best way he knew of was to avoid eye contact. Refusing to answer or look at either males, he kept the frown on his face and his face was red with anger. Alois chuckled "Some dudes saw the hickeys on his neck and teased him about having a girlfriend and having sex with her." He answered, not able to contain his grin like a proud father.

Sebastian glanced at the blonde than at Ciel "What's wrong with that?" He asked, trying to sound as understanding as possible. With Ciel he can never be too careful.

Ciel huffed "Wha-eveything! Everything is wrong! I don't need the whole school knowing I'm having sex." He suddenly wasn't yelling anymore and his voice slowly faded "They'll think I'm a slut or something...It's just too embarrassing." He stated as he looked into Sebastian's crimsons with racing heart and sweaty palms.

Sebastian nodded once "Alright. I get it. You just need tour privacy, nothing wrong with that." He took the boy's side like he always does in these situation. The boy gets embarrassed too quickly and he learned the hard way that he should just go with it so Ciel doesn't get angry.

"This is all your fault." Ciel didn't have anything else to say. He wanted to be mad at someone and Sebastian too understanding so it made it hard to feel that way. So he just got angry anyway to let it out. It was rare when Ciel got angry because Sebastian doesn't let him reach that state.

Sebastian leaned back "Me?" He looked a little confused, still not wanting to push it and wanting to seem understanding.

"You left these marks! W-why do you have to do things like that?" He didn't want to get into details because he was blushing just by remembering the last time they did it. He looked away again and griped Sebastian's shirt with one hand. He could feel the older's staring at the side of his face and he became too aware of the fact that he's sitting on Sebastian's lap. His legs were tensing and his stomach was turning.

Sebastian's hands ran up and down the boy's waist, noticing the sudden change. He realized that that they exceeded the time they usually spent touching each other and the boy was getting nervous "Well, if you really want to place blame then it's your fault. Your body is just too perfect, it's flawless. You have no idea how tempting it is to just leave bites all over." He wasn't even one bit ashamed to admit it out loud. For a second he forgot that this is one of Ciel's bottoms and there's a slight chance he'll be angry.

The boy's eyes widened and he pushed himself off but Sebastian held him tight. He lowered his head. There was another reaction that happens most of the time. It's the whole reason Sebastian talks dirty sometimes. Ciel just turns into a little shy kitten and try to hide himself as best as he can so no one can see how embarrassed he is. But Sebastian makes sure that there's no place to hide before he initiates these types of conversation to ensure that he'll see the reaction he wants. The adult leaned closer and brushed his lips against the boy's "Right now would be a perfect example of how tempting you can be." He smirked; he didn't wait to see how red Ciel will turn and looked at Alois "When are you planning on leaving?"

Alois took a deep breath "Thanks for trying to sound caring. You could've pretended." He tilted his head and glanced at Ciel "I'll be out of your hair in few minutes."

Ciel looked confused "Why are you leaving?" He asked while exchanging looks with both males. He couldn't be more glad that the conversation wasn't about him or his hickeys anymore.

"It's your birthday. Alois volunteered to leave the apartment so it's just you and me." Sebastian's smile was obvious more in his eyes. He made sure to look straight at the boy to see how he'll handle something like that. His scarlets were glowing with amusement an possessiveness.

Ciel only blushed deeper and gazed at the older male in disbelieve. He couldn't remember the last time he had some quality time with Sebastian alone. He's been dating Sebastian for few months now, and since they started dating Alois was part of the deal. Alois had known Sebastian a little earlier but only by few weeks. Since the two teenagers started sharing Sebastian, they've been doing just that, sharing him. Neither had alone time unless the other was handing out with some friends. It happened to both boys twice or three times but it was for a short while. Neither of them tried to ruin the other's relationship so far and the jealousy has been under control. The only time they really fight seriously is when Alois acts too vulgar. Which have decreased over time, now they just have small friendly arguments that keep them busy and keep them talking, like about their favorite sports teams or best band.

Alois stood up "You know I don't like watching. So unless you're including me, don't start until I leave." He teased with his eyes on Ciel. He only received angry eyes from the younger before he headed to the front door. Sebastian kissed Ciel's cheek and placed him on the couch then gestured him to wait. Ciel watched the older walk after the blonde and hold him by the waist. He turned Alois around and captured his lips with a kiss. Alois only had time for one reaction and it was to wrap his hands around the older's neck and kiss him back. Ciel looked away, not out of shyness but because no matter how many times he saw it, it would still hurt him a little. It never felt that way during sex simply because he's having too much of a good time to care. Alois was more experienced and when his skills are put together with Sebastian's, then Ciel just finds himself on cloud nine. Sex with Sebastian was prefect for him, but whenever the three of them did it, it was a different kind of perfect.

He's been feeling this way for a while, the pain of seeing Sebastian and Alois together. It should've faded by now but it's the opposite. He's getting more hurt with time. He can't hear them tell each other the small 'I love you' anymore. The nicknames Sebastian has for the blonde just make him want to throw himself under a bus. And watching them kiss is the worst. He knew what he signed up for when he agreed to do this, but he never knew how painful it could be. It wasn't jealousy as much as possessiveness. He wanted to believe that Sebastian was his alone but every time he's met with Alois' face, he's reminded that it might never happen. He wasn't sure anymore if it's worth the pain. It felt like having to break up with Sebastian every day. A relationship should feel the opposite of that, but he wasn't sure that this relationship follows the conventional rules.

Sebastian finally pulled back but kept the blonde locked by the waist "Thanks for doing this, babe." He said lightly in the teenager's ear. "I owe you one." He let go of his waist and watched him take a small breath to collect himself then nod with a smile "You can pay me back on my birthday." He turned the door knob then stopped to look back at Ciel "I didn't forget your gift." He stared loudly as he exited and closed the door behind him.

Ciel did his best to smile even though he knew that no matter what Alois' gift is, he'll still feel this way. It wasn't Alois' fault; he probably feels the same way towards Ciel. The only gift Ciel truly wanted is for Alois to disappear from his life, and just the thought of that made him ashamed of himself. How can he wish for happiness over someone else's misery? He was raised better than this, but his parents never taught him how to share the person he desired the most. He knew that if he spoke of this out loud it would turn into a huge fight and Sebastian would take Alois' side. He'd say that Alois is feeling the same way but he never addressed it so Ciel should've done the same and kept his mouth shut. He knew that if he spoke of it than he'll lose Sebastian, he'll be the one who has to walk away and he couldn't bare that.

He didn't know what hurts more, seeing Sebastian show the same love to another man right in front of him, or leaving Sebastian for good.

Ciel didn't notice Sebastian coming back until the couch sunk a little when the adult sat down. The boy smiled softly and shifted so his body would face Sebastian's. He was met with a soft smile as well, painted on the thin lips of the older male. He could tell that he was truly happy and somehow it made him feel more miserable. It was his birthday so he should be happy the most, but this wasn't perfect. This wasn't his life, it was temporary. Alois will come back and it will go back to the way it was. This scene was fake; it wasn't a favor what Alois did. It was another reminder of how much he owned Sebastian.

"Don't you have class in an hour or so?" Ciel didn't know why he asked but anything was better than staying locked up in his thoughts where there's no happy ending. He couldn't deal with Sebastian, not right now. He just needs to be alone, there's no way of sounding polite while saying that. Sebastian's obviously excited for spending some alone time with Ciel and throwing that to the wind would send the wrong message no matter the reason.

Sebastian nodded "Yes, but I'm not going. Claude can cover for me." He answered with the same smile, his fingers brushing against the boy's faintly red cheek when he placed a lock behind his ear.

Ciel felt like throwing up, he felt sickened, it was just unpleasant feeling. His heart was about to beat out of his chest and his stomach turned. This class was his way out. When Sebastian leaves he could go out then come home late and pretend he lost track of time. If Sebastian wasn't planning on going then he'll just reject him, whatever plans he had, sex was defiantly included, he knew he'll reject all of it and he'll be back to square one.

Sebastian waited patiently, the boy's face didn't show much color anymore and it was clear that something was wrong. Ciel quickly stood up, his fists clutched tightly, his teeth gritting and his eyes unfocused "I have to go." It was barely heard, he was telling himself more than Sebastian. Forcing his mind to muster up the courage to walk out of that door. Sebastian stood up carefully; he seemed guarded as he watched the teenager. "I can't be here right now." Ciel said a little louder, looking down and being dragged by his feet to pace to the front door. He could hear the footsteps of Sebastian but nothing more. He knew that the adult must be saying something, calling him, but he couldn't hear anything other than his heartbeat.

When he reached the door he made sure to open it quickly and slam it behind him to buy sometime. He knew Sebastian was going to follow him so his first thought was to run to the stairway instead of the elevator. His heart was beating so uncontrollably he felt like he just ran a marathon. He had that nervous feeling that upset his stomach and all he wanted was to be as far away from this building as possible. Even though his legs were numb he ran down the stairs, it was a five story building and he lived on the fifth floor. For some reason it felt like he was climbing up instead of going down. He thought of the possibility of finding Sebastian outside, looking for him. He would've used the elevator since it's fastest but he didn't care. He knew he can sneak his way through the crowd across the street since the music shop was always filled with people and the line was two blocks long. When he reached the front door he found no one in sight and it made him relax just a little bit. He didn't stop running, making his way outside then to the back ally, even though it scared him, it was a better short cut to where's going.

It hit him a while later. It was freezing and he was only wearing his jeans and hoodie. The snow was few inches high but that wasn't what bothered him the most. It was the blowing wind with the snowflakes flying in his face as he ran. He didn't want to stop now since he was close. He was in the suburbs but not the ones shown in movies. It wasn't bright and shiny, no body owned their house and the lawns aren't as green as it gets. Ciel felt his face burn with the coldness of the weather. His nose was red and he couldn't feel his toes or his fingers. His thighs were radiating burning heat but they hurt with every step he took. He cursed himself when he started slowing down. He could see the light green painted house. The curtains were open but it was impossible to see inside. He knew he won't be able to run anymore so he slowed down and crosses the street. His breath was so visible that it clouded his view. He was having trouble breathing; his asthma was always triggered by cold weather and excessive heart exhausting. He was in the middle of both and the only thing that could stop an attack was to reach that house.

His finger barely fisted so he can knock and it was painful to knock. He clutched his chest and took long deep breaths while waiting for the door to open. When the door knob turned, Ciel looked up and saw the tall, dark haired, yellow eyed male. His glasses were off and he was wearing sweat pants and a tank top. He stared at the boy with furrowed eyebrows. Be wasn't sure what to say and he wanted to know why is Ciel panting at his door step without the proper clothing.

Ciel took a deep breath, meeting the yellow eyes and swallowing hardly. His voice was cracked and he knew it before opening his mouth because a grunt died in his throat. He was still feeling painfully cold and couldn't bring himself to walk inside because he'll freeze if he had to wait for Claude to get over his shock. His damp hair bothered him and he pushed it off in an impatient manner. "I need to break up with Sebastian."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** thanks for the reviews y'all! keep'em coming. I'll update much sooner if I get more reviews. ENJOY!

I did not leave my other two stories. I'm still working on the last chapter of TSVT and House of Secrets because I want them to be perfect.

* * *

Ciel was eyeing the adult like a hawk; he was watching how his jet black hair fell on his face and ears, noticing his pierced ears. God, he can't get over how much he loves the piercing Sebastian has. He decided that he has a fetish for them long time ago. Every time they have sex, he has to suck on the ear piercing right when he's about to come. And the nipple piercing always made him aroused for some reason. All he had to do was look at it than he won't be able to resist licking it which results in his member getting very hard. Then there was the tongue piercing that was hard to notice but Ciel just loved the way it felt when they kissed. The fourth and last one was in a very private area but Ciel's shame would fly off the window the minute he sees it. It was on the space where the tip and the shaft met. Right on the upper side of Sebastian member. It always hit just the right spot when they're doing it and Ciel would come before realizing.

Ciel was pulled out of his trance by the sound of the knife hitting the chopping board. He looked at Sebastian's hands and saw the pentagon tattoo on his hand, very obvious and hard to hide. Whenever Sebastian's hand roamed his body he'd keep his eyes fixated on the tattoo. Not mention the other two tattoos on his shoulder blade and his left rips. They just made him look so much sexier. The way their jet black color matched his hair and his clothes, they glow against his pale, flawless, toned body and make Ciel just want to put the man on the cover of a magazine and stare.

He looked up and took a breath to stop himself from getting hard "Sebastian, do you want to spend Christmas in my family home?" As sudden as the question was, the adult didn't seem one bit phased. Ciel was standing on the outer side of the kitchen counter while Sebastian was inside the kitchen, facing the boy and chopping potatoes. The boy was watching carefully but with a wide smile. Sebastian glanced at him and placed the chopped potatoes aside then started with a new one. "You mean with your parents?" He asked, obvious uncertainty in his tone.

Ciel nodded "I always spend the holidays with my parents, but I want to spend it with you too. Wouldn't it be great if I take you with me?" Another excited question came from Ciel's lips as he stood on his toes. He was still feeling dirty for what he's doing but he knew that he had no choice. He made a decision to break up with Sebastian and this was the only way to go about it.

"Uh...not that I don't want to meet your parents but how would I be introduced to your parents?" He responded with his own question. He was very aware of the fact that Ciel was only sixteen and it would be an impossible request to ask him to bring his twenty two hear old boyfriend home. He knew that he will be meeting them as a friend and it ticked him off a little. He looked up and turned to place all the cut potatoes in a pan with oil in it.

Ciel was much more comfortable talking when Sebastian was facing away. It made lying to his face, less literal. "I'm sixteen. Don't pull that crap with me. You'll just be a friend. If my parents find out I'm dating a twenty two year old, not to mention a man, they'll lock me up and home school me." He answered with more confident, stopping himself from smirking. He leaned on the counter and took few deep breaths when he knew Sebastian was turning to face him again. He placed a smile on his lips and watched. He was so scared by how Sebastian was seeing him right now, whether he looked believable or like the person who's trying to break up with the man he loves.

Sebastian leaned on the counter as well, bringing their faces closer and smiling. "I would love to meet your parents." He pecked the boy's nose and pulled back. The thought was appealing. Meeting Ciel's parents, even if he'll be seen as only a friend. His parents were dead and he's been moving around in the system since he was born. He doesn't know the meaning of family and because he never had one. Alois' parents were dead too along with his little brother. They were each other's family. Ciel was the only one lucky to have someone around who cared enough to pick up the phone every once and a while and ask how he's been. Sebastian liked that idea.

"There's a but." Ciel stated. Looking away for a second. Very aware of what the 'but' is. It was Alois. Or what he called, the third wheel. This break would be ruined if Alois was around and Ciel had already found a way to make sure the blonde wouldn't interfere.

"Should we just dumb Alois in his room and hope he doesn't notice we're gone?" He asked sarcastically.

"Alois is spending Christmas with Claude." He answered so quickly it almost seemed planned. Ciel felt the need to punch himself in order to find a way to recover from what he just said. To find a believable excuse and say it believably.

"What?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

Ciel took his time in nodding and shifting his weight as he thought of a good lie "Don't look at me. When I ran off earlier and went to Claude's house. He said something about spending his Christmas with Alois like every year." It wasn't a complete lie since Alois and Claude were neighbors until few months earlier. They did spend the holidays together every year so why should this year be any different.

Sebastian seemed surprised by the news. More by the fact that Alois wouldn't think of spending Christmas with him. He turned to the stove and flipped the potatoes a little to make sure they don't burn "I guess it's all planned out." His tone was calm and low which can only mean one of two things, he's seriously mad, or he's turned on. In this situation, Ciel didn't need much thought to figure out which one was applied.

Ciel decided the change the subject quickly "Sorry I ran off on you earlier. I was just nervous." He didn't believe his own words as they left his mouth but he had no choice. It was still his birthday and Sebastian was still cooking for him. It was like a homemade date, he's never had a date like this so he tried to look at the bright side. The fact that he was planning on breaking up with Sebastian nagged on his mind and just ruined whatever bright thoughts he had.

"It's alright. I was just worried that you'll have an attack from the cold." The fact that Sebastian knows these little things about Ciel even though he never mentioned them is what makes it so hard to hurt him.

Ciel looked down and covered his face with his hands. He knew Sebastian couldn't see him but he still felt so uneasy like he's about to cry. He needed few deep breaths and to remind himself of why he's doing this. There was nothing good or healthy about this relationship. He's just in constant pain, he's happy because he's with the person he loves, but nothing can outweigh the pain. He looked up and lowered his hands. Watching Sebastian's back "I love you, Sebastian."

* * *

**_Few hours earlier_**

When the boy suddenly started crying, Claude had no choice but to let him in and hug him for a while so he calms down. He took him to the kitchen where he made some hot chocolate then gave him extra clothing and a blanket. He didn't want to ask any questions until Ciel was done crying for sure. That way he knows that his questions won't provoke the boy and make him cry even more. Claude wasn't the comforting type and he never knew how to act around crying people. He knows a fact that says hugging people releases stress and crying is a sign of stress. He did his best in showing some compaction and that was a challenge for him.

When Ciel finally calmed down, he wiped all his tears and his eyes burned a little. He hugged his blanket tighter and looked up to face Claude "I'm sorry." He stated lowly with cracked voice.

Claude brushed the boy's hair and placed a lock behind his ear, showing a small smile and titling his head "Why are you coming to me?" His question was asked softy. He knew he wasn't the right person to deal with drama so he'll only make Ciel feel worse.

Ciel gulped and took a tissue to wipe his runny nose before speaking. He made sure that his voice wasn't going to shake again. He wanted to seem confident. Most of the time he's not taken seriously because of his small body so his confident was all he had. "I'm sorry about what happened between us but I need an unbiased opinion." He started feeling warmer and loosened his grip on the blanket.

"What happened between us?" Claude repeated, in his memory, the only thing that happened was one date which doesn't mean anything because either one of them actually expressed any feeling of interest beyond friendship "It was one potential date. So don't worry, the one I really want isn't you. And I'm defiantly biased, Sebastian's my best friend." He voiced out his thoughts without any expressions.

Ciel frowned lightly, shaken by Claude's blunt rejection to hear what he has to say "Well, just listen-" he started with hesitation.

Claude cut him off quickly, fixing his glasses and looking straight into the sapphires "No, before you come to you should've convinced yourself that this is what you want. Were you alone when you made this decision? No one was around, especially Sebastian?" He went straight to the subject. Not giving Ciel time to explain himself. No matter how unconventional this relationship was, Claude was as sure as Sebastian about these teenagers' feelings for him. If Ciel suddenly decided to break up after putting up with this for moths, then something else must be happening.

Ciel found himself affected by the college student's words. But he wasn't going to change his mind after hearing one small opinion "Well, I didn't make it in a second, I've been thinking about it for a while now." He said with a more serious tone. He dropped the blanket and looked at Claude daringly.

Claude sighed. He knew this would be a long conversation. And Ciel seemed persistent, this boy was more stubborn than an old lady and it will take much more than 'He loves you' to get him to change his mind "Ok then, are sure that you want to break up with him? Before you answer, try to imagine your life without him, and be prepared for the possibility that you might not be able to maintain a friendship. Even if you break up, realize you made a mistake, and get back together, you will have caused irreversible damage to the relationship by breaking up in the first place." Claude found himself having more to stay about this than he thought. He wasn't experienced with break-ups because he's had his eye on Alois for years.

Ciel was again shaken, he didn't want to hesitate but Claude was making a good point. Could he really live without Sebastian? Will he be able to move on and find someone new after falling in love this hard? Sebastian, after all, was his first love, his first relationship, and the person he lost his virginity to. He hears everyone say that first love never ends. If he broke up with him, he might lose his chance of happiness. He could keep this relationship and maybe Alois would find someone else and he can be happy. It was a risk that he didn't know existed "When you put it this way..."

Claude sighed again, tilting his head and thought of his next question. He felt one step closer to changing Ciel's mind "Let's leave that point for a while, how about your reason for the breakup? I know it's very clear but it'll make more sense when you hear yourself saying it out loud." His tone was encouraging and almost parentally.

"Cheating." Ciel answered quickly. Surprised by himself, it was unusual to admit it out loud. He looked down and his eyes were tearing up again. "It's not conventional cheating but it's cheating. I believe that a relationship is between two people. When a third, uninvited person puts himself into the relationship, that's almost always a sign that one person is dissatisfied or entered the relationship for the wrong reasons. He can't have us both, he wants the perfect boyfriend, and his perfect boyfriend is a combination between me and Alois. But that person doesn't exist. There's just me, and there's Alois, we're separate, two whole people. So if he won't choose...I'll make the decision to walk away. This relationship hurts more than finding out he's cheating on me in secret." His tone was barely heard, he was trying his best not to cry because if he started again then he won't know when to stop.

Claude was taken aback by the words that were said. Ciel was hurt, he looked hurt and sounded hurt "I didn't know you felt that way..." He reached for the boy's chin and lifted it so he can meet his eyes. He wanted Ciel to see that he understands. Even if he's never been in the same situation. He knew that more than anything, Ciel needed someone to say 'I understand.'

Ciel tried to smile "I'm sure Alois feels the same but he's just willing to..." He stopped himself and the smile disappeared. He suddenly realized something, he was about to say something that just gave him another reason to break up.

"To what?" Claude asked, watching the boy carefully and noticing the change in his expression.

Ciel wiped his eye before any tears could fall and looked into the yellow eyes "They say when you love someone enough, you're willing to look over their flaws, to just pass them and live with them. I guess Alois just loves him more than I do." The realization hit him with great shock. He was starting to doubt his love for Sebastian, staring to doubt if he was overreacting. It was a very stupid move to break up with the person he's in love with. But at the same time, the reason he had was more than convincing. He knew that even with Claude's help he needs to make this decision on his own. If he takes someone else advice and regret it, it will only ruin his relationship with that person. But if he makes the decision than he'll only have himself to blame if he starts changing his mind.

Claude fixed his glasses "When I was fifteen-sorry, sixteen, I was in love with my teacher. I mean full love, not a crush. And I confessed, but you know what he said?" His tone was flat and emotionless.

"What?" Ciel asked a little over excited to hear what advice Claude was going to offer.

"Get over it." Claude was as emotionless as ever, no expression and no tone "And he wasn't even nice about it, he was really mean and I was hurt for a while but then I agreed with him. I know it'll be hard for you because I'm almost hundred percent sure Sebastian's will be nice and he'll try to get you back. That will only make it harder. But if you really want this than you have to be strong enough to face him while he's hurt, because he will be." His tone slowly softened and started sympathizing with Ciel. He started seeing him hurt, remembering how it felt when Alois choose another man. Him and Sebastian were two sides of the same coin. So how could Alois see something in Sebastian that he didn't have. He was about to put his best friend through the same pain when he has a choice in changing Ciel's mind and helping Sebastian, sparing him from having to go through something like that.

Ciel's sapphires were glowing with anger "I doubt he knows the meaning of pain. If he did then he wouldn't put us through this. Whatever pain he'll feel will be nothing compare to how I felt for the past few months." He took a breath and looked away "But I don't want to hurt him." He was ashamed to admit that he doesn't want to hurt the same man who's been torturing him for months. His reason was again love.

"Alright so you want to break up for sure but you don't want to hurt him? Am I getting this right?" Claude asked without much need for an answer. He was a little annoyed by the inconvenience of the request.

Ciel nodded eagerly with his runny nose and red eyes.

"Fine, tell him you want him to meet your parents. There isn't a single guy on earth that wouldn't be freaked out by that request. It shows commitment and we hate that." Claude was a little aggravated, the request was impossible. The only thing he can think of was things that he hated. Like most guys, he doesn't want a relationship that will last forever. He's too young to be thinking about that. He assumed Sebastian was thinking the same way since they have so much in common.

Ciel opened his eyes a little wide "We're talking about Sebastian, he's in a serious relationship with two teenage boys. We live together. I think we're past the freaking out point." He argued, he knew Sebastian more than Claude even if Claude didn't want to admit it. He lived with him and Sebastian just didn't the kind of guy who's afraid of commitment. He's committed to two guys at once and he's doing a great job at it.

Claude fixed his glasses and rose his head a little "Actually that's a good idea. Freak him out. What if he's the one who decides to break up with you?" He suggested with a small smirk. He was proud to himself to have thought of something like that. Even though the person he wished wants to break up with Sebastian is Alois. If Ciel leaves this relationship it will only make Sebastian and Alois closer, they'll fall in love more and Claude's chances are really a zero.

"How are we going to do that?" Ciel's eyebrows knotted and he glazed at the older male with obvious confusion. He couldn't think of a reason Sebastian would want to break up with him. If he can put with him as a moody teenager, then he can put him with him no matter what.

"_We_ don't do anything. It's up to you and your parents." Claude corrected. Not feeling very comfortable with being considered part of the plan even though the plan is his idea. He simply didn't like the fact that he'll be ruining his best friend's relationship and his chances with Alois at the same time.

"My parents..?" Ciel was once again confused.

Claude nodded "Yes. You're rich...really rich, the kind that had a butler and private piano lessons. You went to private school and attended tea parties. You probably never swore in your life and were raised to heterosexuality. So what happens when you combine that with Sebastian...the homosexual guy with multiple piercings and tattoos, very visible ones. The guy who really likes threesomes and doesn't mind having a three way relationship with two underage boys." He explained, again, proud of the fact that he thought of such plan. No matter what way he looked at it, it was brilliant. Putting Sebastian and the Phantomhives in the same room can only result in a disaster.

"They'll drive him away." Ciel continued. Finally realizing what Claude was getting at. He found himself surprised by how smart the idea was. All he has to do is introduce Sebastian as a friend and his parents would be outraged by him. He was older than Ciel, first of all, but again, that's all he needed to make his parents hate Sebastian. And every word that Claude said about him was true, he was the kind of rich that did all those things and Sebastian was the opposite.

"He'll be pain free and so will you. And it's Christmas break, the perfect excuse to ask him to meet your parents, but as a friend. We don't want your patents to hate you as well. You'll say you want to spend Christmas with your family like every year but at the same time you want to spend it with him. He won't say no to you, I'm sure of it." Claude's lips tugged into a smile and he rested his head on the palm of his hand. He looked at the boy, watching his amazement and excitement. It was the perfect plan and there was no way Sebastian will tolerate Ciel after meeting his up-tight, righteous, religious parents.

Ciel didn't seem too happy. "That is the perfect plan, but what about Alois. He won't just leave us be." He made a good point. Alois was a part of this relationship as much as Ciel. They can't just set him aside for a while whenever it's covenant for them.

"Oh." Claude didn't know what else to say. He thought that he made the perfect plan but now he found a loophole and a very big one "He doesn't have anyone to spend Christmas with. He'll want to spend it with you guys so he won't mind tagging along since you'll be taking Sebastian as a friend, so you shouldn't mind taking him as a friend as well." He explained, almost to himself. There was no reason for Alois to want them to go alone while he stays back. The chances of that happening are the same chances Claude has with Alois.

"I need to find someplace to spend Alois off to." Ciel talked to himself, looking at the hot chocolate mug in front of him. Alois was a third wheel but he came with the package. Wherever Sebastian goes, he'll go. There was no easy way. He can tell Alois about his plan and hope he'll understand and go with it. But if he doesn't, then Sebastian will be even more hurt and all this would've been for nothing. If he doesn't tell Alois, then there's no way for this plan to happen.

"My grandparents' country house." Claude spoke loudly. For the third time, proud of the amount of thoughts he produced in one hour.

"What?"

"When me and Alois were neighbors, my grandparents always visited and they loved him. They've been asking me to spend some time with them in the country for months. If I convince Alois that my grandparents invited him than he'll go with me." He answered with a smirk, this time, happy that he'll get to spend time alone with Alois which was more than he could ever ask for. At first he thought that this plan would end his chances with Alois. But now, there's a small window that might be the chance he's been waiting for. This might show Alois how much he loves him and maybe consider him a better boyfriend than Sebastian. Then it hit him, the only problem with this plan is that he's potentially ruining his best friend's relationship, both of them.

"Seems like a long shot." Ciel argued, not very sure of why Alois would say yes to spending Christmas with Claude instead of his boyfriend.

"Trust me, no one says no to my grandparents." Claude assured him with a confident smile.

Ciel took a breath "You seemed to be able to say it just fine for the past months." He smirked and waited for an answer.

"I never said no. I just ask them to wait for the right time. There isn't a better timing." Claude's excuse wasn't believable but the way he looked when he said it made it hard to think he's lying.

Ciel found that a small shot was better than no shot. If Alois says yes than this thing is done before starting. "Fine, I'll talk to Sebastian and you talk to Alois. You better convince him or this plan is screwed." He couldn't help but still frown, he was deceiving the person he loves and manipulating both Sebastian and his parents. He was still going to have to live without Sebastian and still have to live with the blame if he regret this.

Claude smirked and fixed his glasses "Ciel Phantomhive, you better be ready because Sebastian will break up with you before New Year."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update and it's a short one but I hope you enjoy. Review please so I know you still like the story.

I finished House of Secrets so go check it out IF you want to.

I'm going on temporary hiatus so this is the last chapter I post before pausing.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sebastian's black painted nails were the first thing Ciel noticed when he lifted both their bags from the trunk. He didn't notice them the entire trip, mainly because he was sleeping. He was woken up early by Sebastian so they can eat breakfast and catch the plane. Ciel was sleepy through the whole way to the airport and the second they got on the plane he fell asleep on Sebastian's shoulder. Then he was woken up by Sebastian for the second time to tell him they landed in London. After that, both males were accompanied from the airport to the family home by a personal driver. Sebastian was never able to get over his surprise of how wealthy Ciel was. Ciel thought it was to his advantage, if Sebastian didn't act sophisticated like his parents wanted then he's on the right path.

When they finally reached the mansion, Sebastian needed a little more time to get over his shock of the size of the house. Calling it a house was the understatement of the year. It was a three story mansion, perfectly symmetrical and colored like marble. The bags dropped on the ground and Sebastian literally whispered a 'wow' as he faced the huge manor. Ciel smiled, feeling his plan work before even trying it out. He had all these things in his mind, sorted out and ready to be told just in the right moment. He knew how mean it was but whenever that thought crossed his mind, he'll remember how much he's been hurting and he becomes completely fine with what he's doing. The whole reason he's doing it is because he doesn't want to hurt Sebastian, he knew how mean his parents will act and it was a little unfair, but still for the good of the both of them.

The driver picked up the bags and walked forward to the few steps and climbed then placed them down and knocked the door. Ciel tugged the adult's hand with a soft smile "How about you admire the inside of the house." He didn't even bother giving him a kiss on the cheek to make him less nervous. He was starting the cold shoulder treatment slowly and gradually. He didn't want it to be too sudden otherwise Sebastian will get suspicious. He walked before Sebastian and noticed the front door open. He smiled when he saw the red headed maid with the two pony tails. She still had her thick round glasses and her nervous look like always. She made way for the driver and then saw Ciel and the man dressed in black walking behind him. "Oh! Young master, it's so good to see you again." She smiled and waited eagerly by the door for them to come in.

Sebastian glanced at the shorter boy "Young what?" He asked himself in a whisper. He walked inside and the door was closed behind him by the maid. He watched her like he's a newly bought animal with new owners that are being nice to him. His look was very obviously uneasy and uncomfortable. He looked unplaced, like he doesn't belong in this kind of environment. Ciel was very amusingly watching him in secret, enjoying the direction of this plan.

The boy sighed and turned to face the main stairs where the maid was standing with a wide smile "It's very nice to have you in the house again my Lord." Her head bowed and she glanced at Sebastian, waiting for him to be introduced. She felt heat run to her face when Sebastian looked back at her. He had his hands in his pocket, the way he shifted his weight and his scarlet gems glazed at her. His skin was shining against his black clothes and hair. It fell so carelessly around his face making it impossible to look away.

"Sebastian this is the house maid, May-Rin, she's worked here since before I was born. May-Rin-" He was in the process of introducing them with a grin when the sound of his mother interrupted him as he walked down the stairs "I don't think the help needs a proper introduction as much as us, dear." An accent was heard in her voice as she walked down gracefully with her knee-long sky-blue dress and a two inch white pump. She had a huge grin and her husband behind her with a dress shirt and khaki pants.

The woman had a blonde but almost orange hair that reached her back and her eyes were the same as Ciel, almost as if they were cut and pasted on him "Happy birthday, dear." Ciel ran to the stairs and met them halfway where he was hugged closely by his mother. He smiled and hugged her back but was fast to pull away. He wasn't excited about seeing them as much as seeing what will happen once they meet Sebastian. He looked at his father and they exchanged some looks and nods. All it took was one glance at Ciel's father and Sebastian saw that he was the spitting image of him. His father wished him a late happy birthday and told him it's good to have him home and he answered with "It's good to be back."

He turned to Sebastian who was still standing by the door and by the maid. He walked to him and his parents followed. "Mom, dad, this is my roommate Sebastian Michaelis." He stood between them as the three faced each other. He could see Sebastian losing his confidence and get more nervous. His hand extended and the first thing everyone noticed was his black nails and the pentagon tattoo on his hand. Ciel noticed his parents' surprise quickly; they tried their best to keep their calm. His mother was the first one to shake his hand back "Rachel Phantomhive. Very nice to meet you." She managed to look just fine and smiley when she talked. Her feelings were the exact opposite. This human being in front of her that her son is living with and brought here can barely be seen as a human being. She had already seen his tongue piercing and disapproved. The ear piercing was fine but then she saw what she considered a satanic tattoo and his black nails along with his black clothes which made it hard to look past them.

Vincent shook his hand a little too hard that somehow showed his own disapproval. He was unable to think of how can his son be friends with this person. He seemed the exact opposite of how they raised Ciel. If they're living together that means they're getting along. "Vincent Phantomhive. Welcome to our home." He stated with a gentle smile and pulled back his hand. He was watching Sebastian like an animal in a parade. Almost waiting for him to make a mistake.

Sebastian nodded "Thank you for having me Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive." He smiled and placed his hands in his pockets again. This is officially the most awkward situation he's ever been in. There was no way he could make this better, not even near better. It was obvious as the sun that they weren't happy with him and they didn't seem like the kind of people who change their opinion of someone quickly. First impressions last the longest and they seemed to take that saying seriously. Ciel was so amused by the reaction he was getting from all three of them that he couldn't hold his grin. He could see by their faces that this wasn't what they expected. He was going to have a long conversation with them later about how Sebastian is a bad influence. He wouldn't enjoy it but it's the only downside to his plan. He gets a little scolded and in return, Sebastian will be running in the opposite direction before New Year.

Ciel practically dragged Sebastian away from his parents; the adult was feeling very uncomfortable and didn't know how to get out of the situation. He couldn't just tell them he wants to leave while they're talking to him. Ciel's parents weren't being very nice and put Sebastian on the spot. They embarrassed him about his appearance and how childish he is. They bluntly stated that he needs to grow up and stop being a punk. When they reached the guest room, which was fairly close to Ciel's bedroom based on request, he didn't address the issue of what happened downstairs because he didn't want to embarrass Sebastian, but if he didn't than Sebastian might think that the boy agrees with his patents.

"It's not personal, they just don't like newcomers." Ciel's plan of giving Sebastian the cold shoulder wasn't going to work very well since he doesn't want him to be suspicious. He had to choose, either his parents do the dirty work or him. And since he'll be spending the majority of his time with Sebastian than being mean wasn't the best way to pass time.

Sebastian dropped his bag on the bed and did his best to not looking affected by how miserably he was treated. "Really, because it seemed like they have a talent in making it personal." His tone was almost judging Ciel. He turned to face the boy and sat on the edge of the bed. This wasn't how he imaged the meeting would go. He's never been this humiliated his life.

Ciel walked closer, debating how much affection he must show because he doesn't want to go overboard "Sebastian-"

The adult cut him off with a gentle but not very convincing smile "It's fine. I'm here with you and no one is going to stop me from spending what looks like the best holidays in my life with you." He figured that the bright side was being alone with Ciel for two weeks, and he can't go wrong with that. He didn't mind Alois but this was an opportunity to get to know Ciel on a more personal level. Since Ciel wasn't the type of person who talks about himself, it was always a second job for Sebastian to find things out or drag them out of the boy.

Ciel sat close and kept his gaze focused on the other male. There was no way in sounding nice when he was about to say two words that Sebastian doesn't ever want to hear. "That's fine and all. But I have few rules since we're in my territory now. And you may not like them." He stated, preparing for the man's reaction when he drops the first rule. This was part of his plan; the rules were another way to put some distance between them. That way Sebastian will feel less guilty when he decides to break up with the boy. Assuming all goes according to plan.

Sebastian waited; he didn't feel the need to answer and wanted Ciel to say what these rules are so he can decide from there how to react. Ciel sighed and looked straight ahead for a second "We..." His gaze shifted to meet the ruby eyes "Can't have sex." His words rolled out as quickly as possible. This could be considered half a rule. Ciel knew he can't have sex with this many people around, his parents and four servants. But even though he could get around it and find a way to have sex he went with the 'no sex at all times' rule so Sebastian will get more irritated by Ciel's parents. "My parents are going to be home for the next two weeks and I would be dead if they even suspect I'm having sex, let alone with a man." He explained with low tone, showing that he as well is disappointed with this rule.

Sebastian's expression didn't change, he looked at the younger boy and nodded few times to show that he understands than looked in front of him with a small sigh escaping his parted lips. He was thinking it through in his head. He wanted to be liked by Ciel's parents and he wanted to have sex with Ciel. This was supposed to be an almost romantic getaway and not having sex for two weeks is very long for him. He's used to getting release every other day. He can't even remember the last time he masturbated because he's had the two boys for months now. After weighing his options, it was obvious that sex was less important, but there was the matter of holding back for two weeks. "You said rules, so what are the other ones?" He asked as he turned his head to face the teenager.

"You just have to keep your distance from me because if any of the servants find out they'll tell my parents. So no touching and no flirting...we have to be friends." He knew he was asking for too much and he didn't mind. It wasn't getting any easier to bring Sebastian down but it had to be done.

Sebastian leaned closer "Are you trying to kill me, kitten." He smiled but Ciel could see that his eyes showed something different. It wasn't sex; it was the fact that he can't worship this boy the way he deserves. His hand rested on the side of the teenager's face and their noses touched making Ciel's heart beat faster. "I'll follow your rules on one condition." His thumb ran over Ciel's lips and he watched the blush spread slowly "_You_ have to kiss _me_ once a day."

Ciel blushed deeper and pulled back quickly. It wasn't an unreasonable request and he can't say no. He doesn't want to, he'll be so lonely by the rules he set himself and this would be the highlight of his day. Sebastian chuckled and his head leaned back "You're so cute." The smile on his face was so soft and honest it made Ciel just want to kiss him until he forgets everything. His hair was so soft, following his head movements and falling around it whenever he titled it and gave that sharp yet seductive gaze of his that always had Ciel leaning towards him unconsciously. Sebastian smirked "Alright, kitten, just one kiss from you a day is enough to keep me alive."

Ciel looked away in hopes of hiding his rose colored cheeks. "I said no flirting." He kept his gaze at Sebastian's chest to avoid looking at his face. The boy started imagining what lies beneath the black shirt. The firm pale chest, the muscles defining every inch of his body, the silver rings on each nipple, the tattoo on his left rips. The tattoo was a quote from Sebastian's favorite book, Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut. Ciel always liked to trace the words with his fingers and read it over and over again. It was impossible to get over how god-like Sebastian can be. His body so flawless and strong, just how a man's body should be. Ciel's eyes drifted to the adult's face finally and he sucked a small breath when he felt a small twitch in his member. It wouldn't be the first time he gets hard from thinking about Sebastian. He swallowed lightly and before he knew it, his hand was reaching for the adult's face, placing a stand of black hair behind his ear.

Ciel was beginning to think that he's the lowest form of human beings. With every minute he spends with Sebastian alone makes him attached even more. Makes him feel like this is _his_ relationship, Sebastian is his alone and he doesn't have to worry about Alois or going back home. His sapphires showed just how hurt he was as he glazed at the other male "Don't be so understanding." He whispered to himself, his hand dropped and he stood up quickly. "Dinner should be ready soon so I'm going to take a quick look around and say hello to everyone."

* * *

Ciel knew exactly how many cards he had, and if he played them at the right time then he doesn't have anything to worry about. When he was called to the living room alone by his parents he knew that they are going to talk to him about their disapproval of Sebastian. This was a perfect chance to play the first card. Ciel had never been more proud of his parents. He spent more than half of his time with them lying to them and it paid off. He knew that the best way to be a good lair is to convince people that he's a bad lair. He always choose when to get caught lying that way they always thought Ciel was a bad lair, therefore when the time comes, like right now, he'll be able to lie to them easily. He'll feel guilty about it like always because he can never find a way to turn off his conscious, but that only proved that he has one. Somehow lying to them seemed much easier than lying to Sebastian. He's known them longer and he's fully aware of all what they've done for him, but they held a different place in his heart than Sebastian. When he finally reached the living room, he found his parents sitting next to each other on the black couch facing away from the biggest widow. He approached with a curious smile, but he kept it to a limit since he already knew why they needed him. He sat down across from them and leaned back relaxing his body.

_Number one: Appearance_

"Ciel, when we agreed that you bring a friend over to spend Christmas here..." His father began, he had a nervous smile but Ciel never saw his father nervous so it must be a childish smile to reassure his son. Vincent was feeling bad for having to criticize his son's friends and judge them in such manner, but at least he was willing to do it nicely unlike Rachel. "He's not the kind of person we would trust you with. When you said you were going to the states to get your high school and college education we weren't happy but we only agreed because we trust you to make the right decisions." He glanced at his wife for a second to see how she's reacting to what he's saying. It seemed like they were on the same page.

Rachel nodded in agreement "He seems like a bad influence, why did you agree to move in with him in the first place? You could find another apartment...a better one." She crossed her legs, which showed Ciel how serious she was. He was her only son and having him spend so much time around Sebastian didn't settle well with her. From her point of view, Sebastian looked like a punk rebel with barely any education or parents around when he grow up. He's the kind of person who would use drugs for fun than maybe introduce Ciel to these kinds of activities. The mere thought made Rachel furious, she should've known about this earlier. Ciel left when he was a freshman, a fourteen year old without any friends in the states. In her mind, Sebastian maybe is taking advantage of him. He has a foreign roommate that can pay more than half of the rent and the bills do all the chores and act like an extra wallet for whenever he's short on money.

Ciel found himself not feeling a bit guilty, his parents almost hated Sebastian and only by looking at him, it was more than he could ask for. Sebastian wouldn't be hurt in the end, he won't feel good either since the next two weeks will be consistent of Ciel's parents hating him and being obvious about it. Ciel didn't want to look anywhere near happy about what's being said, in front of his parents, he's playing the role of the supportive roommate. He knows Sebastian and lived with him so the first instant would be to defend him. "But he's a great person once you get to know him. You can't possibly know who he is based on looks alone." There was no lie anywhere in what Ciel said. He had the same impression about Sebastian when he saw him. He never thought that this person would be the love of his life. Sebastian was able to prove how smart and kind hearted he was from the first time they met and without even trying.

"Son, your mother is worried and I don't blame her. I don't want you living with a person like him." Vincent stated, there was no emotion in his tone or any expression on his face. He was serious. It took Ciel by surprise to see how far his parents would go to protect him for a person based on how he looks. He was disappointed in his parents, since they taught him not to judge a book by its cover and now they're being hypocritical about it. He thought, or hoped, that this would prove his parents to be more understanding. It was a test for his parents to see how they will react once he would introduce a boyfriend in the future.

"Ciel, your father and I think that you should move out when you're back in the states." Rachel stated bluntly, trying to be nice and understanding but it showed how much she meant what she said. She smiled and glanced at Vincent who nodded in return and both waited for Ciel to say something. They really believed that he wouldn't mind since Sebastian was just a roommate. Ciel wanted to give them the reaction they want and be ok with the simple request but he found himself hesitating. There shouldn't be anything stopping him since he was planning on breaking up with Sebastian and move out anyway. But when his parents ask in such a way, it makes it harder to say yes.


End file.
